


angelic

by JenosHoe



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Na Jaemin, Top Huang Ren Jun, i love renjun so, nct - Freeform, nomin, ok so top renjun but jaemin is the one giving the blowjob, renjun says fuck a lot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenosHoe/pseuds/JenosHoe
Summary: Renjun let Jaemin give him a blowjob at Marks party
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	angelic

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyy, please comment and leave kudos if you guys like it uwu

"Fuck-Renjun"  
Jaemin moaned out, the two boys had come over to Mark's house for a party but wandered off to one of the many rooms at the place.  
And here they were, Jaemins shirt thrown away in some corner, and Renjun who kept sucking at Jaemins sweet spot.  
Jaemin tilted his head to the side giving Renjun better access to his neck, while he also tried to unbuckle the older boy's belt.  
Renjun pulled his lips away from Jaemins neck and smashed it onto his lips instead.  
He licked Jaemins lower lip and the latter opened his mouth letting Renjun slide his tongue in. Renjun let his tongue explore every inch of Jaemins mouth while the boy was going insane at the feeling.  
Slowly pulling away, as Renjun bit Jaemins bottom lip, he looked down to see Jaemins hands had successfully removed his belt.  
"Getting on your knees for me huh?"  
Renjun smirked at Jaemin, while the mentioned boy looked embarrassed  
"Do whatever you want Jaemin, I'm all yours for now"  
Renjun said grabbing Jaemins neck pulling him for another kiss.

Once they both pulled apart, Jaemin quickly went down onto his knees and pulled Renjuns skin tight jeans and underwear of making Renjun erected member spring out.  
He looked back up at Renjun to see the boy anticipating his next move, and Jaemin who loves teasing, took his own time in grabbing the latter's member and slowly running his hand up and down, loving the way Renjuns length hardened with every second.  
"Fuck Na Jaemin, when did you become so brave"  
Renjun breathed out, Making Jaemin look up and smile. Keeping his eyes locked with Renjun, Jaemin bought his face closer to Renjuns dick, softly sucking the precum the older was releasing  
"Jaemin i- Fuck!"

But before Renjun could continue, Jaemin had taken him whole, bobbing his head instantly.  
Oh how much Jaemin adored the angelic moans Renjun released and knowing he was the only one who could see the boy like this, made Jaemins heart race, and he sped up the pace of his head only to hear Renjun let out cries of pleasure.  
Jaemin sent a small glance up to see Renjuns head tilted back with his tongue slightly poking out.  
Jaemin felt a hand grab his neck, and he heard Renjun speak  
"Wouldnt Jeno love seeing his cousin let his mouth be fucked by me?"

Jaemin was about to look up, when Renjun suddenly thrusted his hips further into Jaemins mouth, making Jaemin gag slightly, but it wasn't something Jaemin couldn't tolerate, and seeing that it didn't, Renjun continued thrusting his hips softly into Jaemins mouth.  
"Jaemin-ah, I'm gonna cum-"  
Jaemin quickly speed up his pace, more then he thought he could, and tears slowly rolled down his eyes as Renjuns thrusts became slightly more intense

"-fuck!"

Renjun gasped as he came into Jaemins mouth, as he tightly grabbed a handful of Jaemins black hair and arched his back releasing his orgasm.  
Jaemin sucked Renjun dry, making the older let out another moan.  
Once he was done, Renjun pulled Jaemin up, pulling the younger for a rough kiss, before pulling away.  
"Now, get on all fours"


End file.
